Quad
by blossom555
Summary: quad's a slur to bunny and a curse to the ones who pair its mark .


_ok so im back , i read this awsome fanfiction on zootopia about a oc doctor bunny and her mate/ lover i guess who is quad or multi colored bunny, btw yes they exist it when a bunny has four different colors in his/her coat or fur. so in the fanfic story this bunny is outed because supposedly its bad luck for a rabbit to have 4 coat or fur colors, so i got to thinking about it and iv decided to write about it with my ocs Amber Thump and Jasmine Thump in old rabbit country where superstitions lays in harth and hime. will they survive? or die trying?_ _Quad's chapter 1; twins_

T _he first thing i remember is yelling i couldn't have been more then a hour old but i remeber shouting and screams as i held on to another fuzzy paw just like mine, my baby eyes opened exposing one robin blue eye and the other a startling shade of Jasmine. As i listen my nose twitched , smelling the scent of my sibling of which where only me and my sister . in rabbit familys that's shocking small for a litter . as i listen i could make out " Quad" and " cursed" along with " drown" my infant mind not understanding of those words and not seeing the danger i was nor my sister were in just yet._ _i could here my milk giver yelling to go away, and leave us be , along with Police and murder charges. i sniffed as smelled what later i learned where tears and sadness as my " father" left the birth hollow of what was our den for our family._ thats all i remember as a infant not crawling, laughter of my sister, or even talking just that one memory till i turned 5 , why 5 you ask? Because 5 is when me and my sister where first beaten for our brothers mistakes they where large grey colored bunny with black socks on thier ears and paws, they where throw a football or " pig skin" in the den and had broken dad's favourite tv a big flat screen tv ;most borrows back then did have tvs and dad was pround to own the newest model we could afford much to his shugrin

Dad came home drunk that night as usual for friday night muttering about Quads and cursed. as our step mother a grey bunny with cold brown eyed watched as our siblings blaimed me and my sister for their own benefit of not getting beaten.

i remember pain as our drunken father beat my and my sister till we bleed our white fur stained a silk scarf red. He beat us till he was red in the face his eyes wild with blood lust and excitement as i watched me and my sister cower in fear me protectingmy sister as best as my small body could.

later all of our siblings learned to blaim their mistakes on us. be it a chore or a accident we where blaimed. we soon feared the rest of our family because of this , my sister a sweet trusting bunny tried so hard to be "good" not know we would never been seen as such, not in a long time at least. As we grew , we saw no one else in our family shared our coat colors we wonder why. so like as little bunnys we asked a adult, stupid stupid stupid , bunnys we learned to late not to ask.

we asked our step mother a cold grey bunny with ice brown eyes and a heart to match, we learned that we where Quad's multi-colored bunny seen as a curse to all and loved by none not even our father stopped our step mother as she cursed us, us of near 6 still kits , and explain how our real mother a ginger fur green eyed bunny birthed us and how she was kicked out because of this making our step mother forced to marry our father as a gift of how sorry our mother clan was for our birth and making our mother flee into the night to zootopia which we learned was a city filled woth mammals of all size and shape. She then told the police of us and what had happen and how every so often a police men or women would come by to " check" on us and see how we were doing as a favor to our mother. our step mother faved about our grey and ginger spotted fur and about our father .

All the while two twin bunnys learned of being unwanted and unloved our threaded blue dress shoing just how much as they clung to our small thin frames.

we cryed that night our eyes glass and red , we learned that night our first lesson; we could only count on our self.

 _this is a one shot_


End file.
